


Adults Always Know

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Adults Always Know<br/>Summary: 庄园里一个普通的早晨。<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Pairing: DamiDick, JayTim<br/>Note: 逆序罗宾梗，AU欢乐向。四小鸟依次为21 20 16 15。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults Always Know

**Adults Always Know**

 

如果清晨最早到餐桌旁的是他们的大哥和二哥，杰森敢发誓，每当这种情况那么早餐前期将是冰窟般的冷清——虽然讽刺的为这种可能性几乎占满了他的生命。

“早上好。”然后他说。

“早上好，”提姆回应道，依旧微垂着眼睑单手翻着一份晨报，冷静平淡得一如既往。而达米安，他只从敞开的武器杂志后给了杰森个示意的气声词。

男孩伸手拉开他的椅子坐下，阿尔弗雷德在更早前就帮他们准备好了早餐，蝙蝠侠则外出任务中。杰森叉起一块焖烧牛肉放入嘴中咀嚼着，努力尽快吃完。

所以又是这样。一天中最让他感到不甘压迫的场合——他都希望迪克快点出现了，老天保佑。他们最小的兄弟今天怎么迟到了？

“早上好！”一个愉快的影子几乎瞬间就坐到了杰森旁边的座位，他感觉到自己的后背被路过时故意拍了一下。“我晚了。因为不想打断那个美梦。”

“——火辣的美梦，huh？”杰森跟他扭头低声坏笑着说，迪克用拳头捶了他的肩膀。“我知道你才是做了那个火辣梦的吧，杰鸟。”

杰森很快瞄了眼迪克脑袋旁边角度的红罗宾，后者的注意力丝毫没被影响到。然后他用一种甚至带了些自豪的得意重新跟现任罗宾说，“是啊。我就是。青少年的特权，儿童。”

“你也只比我大一岁。”迪克对杰森嘲笑他身高的手段做出反驳，令后者稍稍惊讶的是另外那男孩之后给他一个促狭的笑加上了后半句，“而且，好吧，事实上我也是。”

“我有幸知道是谁？”

“Hey，我可没问过你。”

在他们悄声争论间这个家族里最大的兄长合上了杂志，并站起身准备离开餐桌。迪克的眼睛立刻追了过去，“别忘了下午！达米安，你说过陪我去买那款游戏的。”

“我没有忘，迪克。”年长的男人将餐椅推进桌下说，转身走往厨房出口。“三点我来接你。做好准备。”

所以杰森就看着迪克重新开心地跑过去拥抱了达米安。他的油嘴一定蹭到他们大哥的衬衫上了，杰森有点幸灾乐祸地想。

“杰森，”

那男孩立刻扭回了头。“干吗？”他带了分紧张和期待地回问。要知道这会儿他的确不肯定红罗宾能有什么事喊他。

“你刚才认真的？”

提姆已经不看报纸了。他二哥的脸上看不出什么表情地盯着他等待他的弟弟回话。

而杰森张着嘴简直觉得自己的全世界都被欺骗了。

噢该死他就知道不留人性的红罗宾式洞察秋毫——

“你们怎么了？”回来的迪克在一旁说，尤其怀疑地看着正像只金鱼的杰森。

“不关你事，迪基鸟——”红头罩迅速把最后一口早餐解决掉离开了座位。而几步后他又忽然回过身，“好吧，提摩西，既然这样从今天起就看好你的屁股——至于其他，无可奉告。”

“别在意，迪克。”杰森离开后提姆对他说，“青春期狂躁症——杰森的一直比你明显多了。”

“我想我有点明白他说的是什么了，”迪克对他挑眉，随后又紧张地问，“那达米安是否知道？”

“知道什么？”而提姆反问道，迪克立即闭上了嘴。他不确定他的二哥到底有没有早就看穿他们的意图。

不管怎样，他唯一预想得到的是未来将有那么一阵子的热闹可上演了。

  
**END**


End file.
